marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Lonnie Lincoln (Earth-616)
Real Name: Lonnie Thompson Lincoln Nicknames: None Former Aliases: None Other Current Aliases: None Status Occupation: Mob Enforcer Citizenship: USA, with a criminal record Identity: Publicly known Group Affiliation: Sinister Twelve, formerly ally of Hammerhead Base of Operations: New York City Origin Sent into a room with chemical Diox-3, which gave him superhuman abilities. Place of Birth: Harlem, New York Known Relatives: Unrevealed First Appearence: Web of Spider- Man #36 History Lonnie Lincoln was born an albino in Harlem. He was made fun alot in high school except from one boy, Joe "Robbie" Robertson, to whom he bullyed. What Lonnnie thought was friendship was actually extorting Robertson, although he considered himself loyal to this "friend". However, Robertson revealed these extortions in the school paper. After High School, Lincoln (who never really finished his studies) and Robertson separated. Lincoln filed his teeth to points and became a street fighter known as Tombstone, while Robertson was working for a local paper. Lincoln became a professional thug for a Philadelphia organized crime mob and executed "Ozzy" Montana, a local crime boss. One of Robertson's informers called Robertson but, when Robertson came there, Tombstone had killed the informer and Robertson suddenly became scared at seeing him again. For twenty years, Robertson could not find the courage to testify against Tombstone. Tombstone himself was arrested a number of times, but the witnesses always disappeared or changed their minds before testifying. Tombstone had such a rep that he was hired by the Arranger and went to New York City to work for him. Tombstone recruited mutant Roland Rayburn, later known as Persuader. Finally, Robertson found courage to confront Tombstone and saved a tape about his knowledge of Tombstone's past. Robertson agreed to meet Tombstone on Battery Park, where he tried to make him arrest. However, Tombstone physically overcame Robertson and broke his back. He would have killed Robertson, but his twisted sense of friendship towards him forbid that action. Robertson's tape ended in the hands of Peter Parker, a photographer working for Robertson. Tombstone threatened Parker's wife, Mary Jane Watson, trying to recover the tape. Parker, who was really customed fighter Spider-Man, then fought Tombstone in Atlanta. Although Tombstone was stronger than Parker first had thought, Parker managed to defeat him. With Robertson's taped confession, Tombstone was sent to prision. However, Tombstone testified against Robertson, who was sent to jail as an accessory of murder. Ironically, Robertson and Tombstone shared the same block in jail. Tombstone broke out of jail and took Robertson with him. He later planned to ambush Robertson at the Osborn Chemical Plant, but was found out by Spider- Man. He was shot by Robertson and sent into a room with an experimental chemical, where he gained his superhuman abilities. He has sinced worked for the Kingpin and Hammerhead and has been a member of the Sinister Twelve. Notably, Robertson managed to legally get out of jail thanks to the actions of a friendly lawyer. Characteristics Height: 6'7 Weight: 215 lbs Eyes: Pink Hair: White Unusual features: Albino, teeth filed to points Powers Powers: Tombstone has superhuman strength and durability. His skin is hard as rock. Abilities: He is a very skilled hand- to- hand combatent and with weapons. He also has a great willpower, which allows him to resist some psychic attacks. Recommend Readings Web of Spiderman #36- First Appearence Spectacular Spider- Man #139- Origin ---- Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Bad Characters Category:Living Characters Category:Wikify